Little Curious Salvatore
by GingerDepphead
Summary: Paisley Katherine Elizabeth Salavtore she's Stefan and Damon's little sister and she's one hell of a sister that's all i can say you'll have to read more to find out! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW I'm doing this story with PaigeAndMary...x
1. The little Sister

Salvatore Sister!

Hey the names the Derek, Derek Lockwood yeah I'm from the Lockwood family I go to school at Mystic Falls Junior High. I'm a skater boy nothing wrong with that right? I have a brother Tyler yeah i know a total dick. Well listen i gotta go have to get something from the store and if i don't my Mom's gonna whine at me for a very long time... Derek was walking through the alley way near the cemetery when he felt a tingle go down his spine he stopped for a moment and shivered. He looked around and behind him but there was no-one there. But then he heard someone sigh. He looked to the right and saw a girl with wavy brown hair with blue highlights and she had gorgeous ice blue eyes. She wore a skull and hearts t-shirt, skinny jeans a brown jacket a lush blue necklace and a ring. Derek watched the girl carefully and felt something a little off with her, he saw her sit down leaning against a soldiers memorial and sat infront of two grave stones, he guessed they were people who meant everything to her. He ran and hid behind a tall memorial. He watched her take out a book and start writing he waited and watched with interest in his brown eyes.

**Hello my name is Paisley, Paisley Katherine Elizabeth Salvatore to be exact. Yes your right, I'm the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I live with my two brothers Stefan and Damon I go to school at Mystic Falls Junior High it's okay, it's kind of hard though because you'll never guess what my favourite lesson is...P.E and it's so unfair because I'm a vampire I can't run that fast I can't pull people over my shoulder if we're doing martial arts so I have no idea how that is possible stupid vampire stuff anyway I guess I gotta go... **

Paisley P.O.V

I looked up. I felt someone or something watching me...I looked around but there was nothing there. It was getting kinda late so I got up and ran home.

The next morning I woke up i was wearing my `One Tough Cookie` t-shirt and pink boxer shorts. I went towards my mirror and opened my eyes.

"Holy mother of peace, Paisley nice hair!" I looked closer and realised I was probably going to have a bad hair day. "Just great" I muttered. I decided to put on my clothes that I wore yesterday it was my favourite outfit, I put my make-up on dark eye shadow black eyeliner and lip gloss my lips are like naturally pink so I didn't really need to put any lip gloss on. I smelt pancakes and made my way down the stairs. I saw pancakes on the table and licked my lips. I was just about to grab one but my hand got smacked away bye my brother Stefan. "ow" I rubbed my hand.  
>"Get your own" Stefan looked up and smiled. I stuck my tounge out, and walked into the kitchen. I smirked at what I saw. I looked more like Damon than I did Stefan and so my smirk looked so much like him. "You cooking?" I laughed.<p>

"Hey your big bro can cook" Damon turned around and met my blue eyes. "Morning cupcake" he smiled at me. "Morning sweet cheeks" I smiled back. "Don't call me sweet cheeks"

"Don't call me cupcake" I replied fast. After i ate my pancakes i suddenly had an idea I'm gonna put some blue highlights in my hair it would look totally lush. So that's exactly what I did. "Going to school!" I shouted as I slammed the front door shut.

As I was walking down the street near my school my best friend caught up with me her names Vanessa she has black hair and today she has pink highlights in. "Oh my gosh Pay I love your hair!" She starred at me in a good way. "Thanks you to Blondie" As we were walking I saw this boy starring at me from across the road.

Derek's P.O.V

I kept looking at that girl that I saw yesterday, she's so beautiful but yet she has a secret I just know it and I intend to find out. She looked at me and now she's walking over. *Oh crap what am I gonna do?* I thought to myself. "What the hell is your problem?" *Uh oh angry that's not good*

"um.. nothing I just have something for you." I reached into my backpack and got out a purple book. She looked at me quizzically. She grabbed it out of my hands. "Did you read this? Where did you find it?" I put my hands up in surrender. "Look first off I found where you were sat yesterday in the cemetery and no I didn't read it" She gave me a thankful look. "Thanks..um...I'm just gonna" she turned and walked across the road back to her friend. "Wait!" She locked eyes with me and I swear I saw her eyes flick a red coulour. I shook my head *just hallucinations* I thought. "What's your name?"

"Paisley!" She shouted back. "Yours!"

"Derek!" She put her thumbs up at me. *I guess that's a good sign I think*

No-ones P.O.V

Paisley sat in her seat near the window everyone was talking and sitting on their desks and stuff. Her teacher Mr Alaric Saltsman walked in and wrote the Henry the 8th on the black board. Alaric is a great friend towards my brothers and Elena he's practically part of the family. And after a few minuites She saw Derek walked in and when he walked past her she smelt something that she never has before. She shook her head and leand her elbow on the table looking out the window.

Paisley's P.O.V

"Paisley!" I looked up to see Rick starring down at me. "what?" I starred into his eyes. *Man he looks pissed* "Please take your highlights out" I looked at him shocked and reached towards my highlights. "What no!"

"I'm sorry" I smiled up at him.

"Apology accepted"

"Principles' office now!" I starred at him.

"What! But I-

"Now!" I jumped and picked up my stuff and sat outside the principles office. I started playing with my strings off my bag but then I see a dark figure leaning over above me, I knew exactly who it was. I stood up and looked up to see a very pissed of vampire...Damon..."Car Now!" I looked around to see if anyone was around and ran vampire speed into the car, Damon did the same, the trip was silent but tense. When we got to the boarding house I ran into the house and straight up to my room and changed into my P jays. *maybe if I'm asleep Damon won't bother me* so that's exactly what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up Paisley." Damon demanded shaking me awake. I guess I was wrong; he was gonna wake me up.

"Damon…" I whined. "I'm tired!"

"I don't care Paisley. The way you acted towards Ric was very disrespectful."

"He told me to take out my highlights!"

He got really close to my face. "You really do not want to yell at me right now."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Sorry."

He held out his hand. "Give me your ring."

"What? No!"

"Paisley Katherine Elizabeth, you're grounded for the rest of the week now give me your ring."

I pulled my ring off my finger and slammed it in his hand. "There."

"Watch it Paisley." He warned. "I'm going to give you your ring every day before school and you are going to come home right after school and give it to me got it?"

I stared at him, challenging.

"And if you don't come right home, I'm going to embarrass you in front of all your friends."

I knew he was serious. "Fine."

"And you're going to apologize to Alaric tomorrow."

"Fine."

Damon left and I just laid in my bed. Around 7 I went downstairs and ate dinner which Stefan made and it was good. It was shrimp scampi with homemade garlic bread. Yumm!

I decided to just go back to bed, because Damon also took the TV away from me.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed right away. I put my blue highlights back in. I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs.

I grabbed a pop-tart and headed towards the front door. "Guys I'm going to school!"

Damon must've still been sleeping and Stefan must've left for school already.

It didn't take me long to get to school. I walked down the hall. After a few periods I was finally in history class. Alaric was still doing his lesson on Henry the 8th.

I walked right to my seat near the window. Alaric walked over to me, I know I was supposed to apologize but I didn't feel like it.

"Paisley, didn't I tell you to take out your highlights yesterday?" He stood over my desk arms crossed.

"Yes and I took them out yesterday, and I put them back in this morning." I said smartly.

He got close to my face to whisper to me. "Paisley you know I don't like them, please take them out." He wasn't being my teacher then, he was being like an older brother/father figure.

I sighed. "For fucks sake, take a piss will you?" I pulled them out of my hair. "Happy?"

He was pissed; more than yesterday. "Take your desk and sit in the corner." He growled.

"Really? I'm 14 here."

"I don't care, you're not going to go to any other of your classes, and you're staying in here with me for the rest of the day."

I grabbed my desk and sat in the corner. After school I walked home and Damon was waiting for me.

"Thirsty?" He asked holding a cup of water.

"Sure?" I said taking the glass of water. I took a sip and I spit it out, with my mouth burning. Vervain?

"What the fuck!" I wiped my mouth.

"What it! Alaric gave me a phone call."

I looked down but back up at him. "Can't you use soap like any other person?"

"Nope. By the way, I just added another week to your grounding."

"Damon!"

He shook his head and held out his hand. "Ring."

I pulled my ring off and ran up to my room. I changed in my pajamas and climbed in my bed. After I did my homework I put my iPod in my ears and listened to music. Stefan came in my room to tell me dinner was ready. I didn't feel like eating in the same room as Damon so Stefan brought my food up to me. We're vampires but we still love to eat regular food. I know I do anyway.

After I ate I brushed my teeth and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night craving blood. Human blood. Stefan has had me on animal for years but recently I just need that human taste. Damon keeps blood bags from the hospital in the basement in a freezer. So that's where I went. I tiptoed down the stairs and ran vampire speed to the basement. I only wanted to drink one blood bag but I quickly drained ten of them. I'm so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

I craved human blood so bad..why is it so hard to resist just jumping someone's guts and draining their blood, just imagine it as soon as I prick your smooth pale skin my sharp pointy teeth just drain your blood out slowly but fiercely making it last...and your last words were why?...would I feel sorry or would I keep continuing to do so?...Is it something I'm willing to risk?..Someone's life...Lots of people's lives...?...Just for my craving of your warm blood trickling down your neck...making that little bit harder to resist sucking the blood out of you? I didn't know what to think but I do know something...I wanted to risk it..the risk of drinking some human blood...I know it tastes better than animal...but would I feel guilty afterwards...I don't know...but I want to find out.

I woke up in the morning it was a Saturday and I still had to stay inside I got dressed and just sat down reading a book I have no idea what it was about I just suddenly had the urge to read. There was a knock at the door. I left it. They knocked again. I got annoyed and opened the door a tiny bit otherwise we'll be having smoked Paisley for dinner. Omg! It was Derek?. "Derek what?...What are you doing here?"

"Hi, I just came to see how you are, you kinda haven't been talking lately even to Blondie." I laughed. "Can I come in?" I backed away from the door.

"Sure come on in" I said. "It's just my brother Damon kinda went all psycho for being all bitchy towards Ric..Umm..Mr. Saltzman...he's kinda of a umm...friend of the family and I'm just one of those people who gets told off all the time I suppose" He laughed.

"Listen I'm not being rude..but you should probably go my brothers *cough* especially Damon don't really like anyone around that they don't know"

"No that's cool I was just seeing how you are that's all" He walked towards the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? At the party?" He asked.

"Umm..Sure I should be ungrounded by then" We both laughed. "I would like you stay but like I said my brothers don't really like-" Damon walked through the door.

"Who are you?" He said seriously.

"Visitors" I said. "Damon, Derek, Derek, Damon" I gestured with my hand from one to the other.

"Get out" I looked at Damon shocked.

"Damon no need to be rude he was just leaving anyway" I looked into his ice blue eyes while I said it.

"Oh? Like you did to Ric?" I gave him a daring glare.

"That was different" Derek looked at both of us to me and then to Damon.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Yeah you do that" Damon looked into Derek's lush brown eyes.

"Urgh! Your such a pain in the ass you know that?"

"Actually yes I know and so are you little miss no need to be rude" He smirked at me.

"Oh and by the way your not dating him" He stated as a fact.

"And why the hell not?" I put my hands on my hips. Stefan walked in the room. And Damon got a glass of bourbon.

"Because he's a werewolf" Damon tipped his glass and to say "See"

"So? I don't care he is so cute I am not gonna let one stinking personally check get in the way of my love life"

"Do you ever read up on your usual vampirey dangers Pay?...A werewolf bite is extremely fatal towards us vampires and you have us two *gestured with his glass towards himself and Stefan* to get in the way of your love life"

"Oh shut up Damon"

"My my are we a little bit crabby this morning?"

"Damon everything about vampires are crabby"

"That was a rhetorical question Miss Salvatore" I ran up towards my room and tried to get to sleep.

That night I couldn't sleep I was craving human blood real human blood..Like fresh. So I went out put on my hoody and ran out into the wood vampire speed. A Young boy round about my age was lurking about in the woods. *probably lost* the stupid doo da. "Hey are you lost?" I asked him.

"Yeah you don't know where the party is do you?"

"Nope I'm lost too but we could look together?" Yes he was totally playing my act. I smiled as the moon shone and made my hair glisten a redy colour in the cold night air. I got so bored than I just jumped on the poor lad, sunk my teeth right in his neck and drained all his blood from top to bottom. *A job well done*I thought. I smiled a vampire ran back into my room and fell asleep dreaming of another fresh kill...


End file.
